


Christmas Past, Present and Future

by JoyBooth



Series: I can't [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: How the team spends Christmas. Written during season one, cross posted from ff because I like that you can link related stories here and this one has a several others in the same au





	1. Czechoslovakia 1992

Classified Remote village, Czechoslovakia 1992

Melinda May missed Christmas. She missed her family. She missed the mountains where they used to take their winter vacation. She missed a warm fire and mulled cider and all the little things that made Christmas special. She missed all these things, but she did not dwell on them. She had a mission.

Phil was in the alley across the street waiting for her signal and if it took her much longer, he just might freeze to death. She didn't know why she was having so much trouble with this mission. It was a simple honey trap. She should have been able to do it in her sleep, but every time the greasy creep touched her, she would shudder in revulsion. Lucky for her, said creep was so drunk that he didn't notice, unluckily for her he did feel like chatting.

Phil's teeth chattered and he wondered for what felt like the hundredth time what was taking Mei so long. They should be back in their shitty hotel room by now, uploading the files to SHIELD, drinking cheap vodka and maybe if he was lucky...

Phil cut off this line of thought because he was clearly not lucky today. No, today, he was freezing to death in an alley, in the middle of nowhere Czechoslovakia. And to make matters worse time was running out, if they didn't retrieve the files on undercover operatives from this rat soon, more than a hundred good men would be in danger.

He looked up at the window again, finally he saw the signal. He sighed in relief and made his way to the extraction point.

"What was the hold up?" Phil questioned when they got back to the hotel.

"I better get this list sent off to SHIELD," Melinda said ignoring his question.

"Okay, what do you want to do after that? They have Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves on pay per view."

"Fine," she replied robotically.

"Is something wrong, Mei?" Phil asked eyeing her carefully.

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Come on, you gotta be hungry, it's nearly midnight and I know you didn't eat dinner. I hear they have a very nice roast pork and dumplings," he tempted her.

"If I agree to eat something will you let me finish this up?" Melinda asked clearly annoyed.

"Yes," Phil smiled triumphantly. He went down stairs to get the food from the restaurant in the lobby. When he got back, Melinda was sitting on the edge of the bed cleaning her gun.

He put a take-out box next to her, before moving to the head of the bed to sit down, eat his food and watch a movie. May said nothing, but went about her work quickly and efficiently as ever. When she was finished she put the gun on the night stand and sat down next to her partner to eat.

"I love this part," he said after a while, "Kevin Costner is a genius."

May said nothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phil asked. She shook her head. "Do you want to not talk?"

She nodded.

Phil cleared the empty containers from the bed and went about doing his best to make Melinda forget whatever was troubling her. After he fell asleep, sated and smiling, she lay awake thinking about the almost failed mission. This thing between them was getting to be too much. She had to push him away for his own good. She got up, put her clothes on and left the room in complete silence.

She would miss Phil, but she would just have to add him to the list of things she couldn't have anymore.


	2. Bronx, New York 1993

Bronx, New York 1993

"Grant, don't sit so close to the television, you will ruin your eyesight." His mother called from the kitchen.

Instead of yelling back his reply, 10 year-old Grant Ward turned off the television and made his way to the kitchen to check on his mother.

"Do you need any help?"

"Oh no dear, I'm just getting dinner ready." She smiled looking up from the green beans she was washing.

"Okay, well maybe I'll take Joey out and make a snowman." He offered. It was a week until Christmas and New York had just gotten a fresh blanket of snow, which Joey Ward had been dieing to play in.

After helping his little brother get his winter clothes on, Grant went outside and commenced making the most perfect snowman known to man. It had taken over an hour and Joey had gone back inside after getting too cold, but Grant's master piece was complete. He was just put the hat Joey had picked out on the snowman's head, when Jared Ward came up the street.

"Nice work, Grace," he laughed, eyeing the snowman.

"It's for Joey." Grant returned, refusing to be bated.

"Oh, it's for Joey, is it?" Jared chuckled darkly. "Well in that case, you should have made the base a little stronger."

Jared kicked the bottom of the snowman, making it tip slightly.

"And maybe you should have made the head a little smaller." He continued, knocking the head to the ground, where is disintegrated into a lifeless snow pile once more. "Maybe you'll do better next time, sis."

Grant was shaking with anger and maybe a little bit of a chill, but he couldn't let Jared win. He looked at the massacred snowman and got to work fixing the base. An hour later, when Joey came out to get Grant for dinner, he was greeted by the most perfect snowman he could have ever imagined. As they trudged back into the house, Joey ran for the kitchen to tell their mother about the snowman.

Grant lingered in the entry slipped off his gloves with a hiss and saw that his fingers were indeed frost bit, but he could live with that. At least Jared hadn't won. At least he had Joey's smiles to make him feel warm inside. That was enough.

Later that night as he lay in bed, Grant's mother came in.

"I know what you did for your brother, Grant. You are such a good boy. Such a big heart. I hope you never lose that." She smiled, ruffling his hair gently. "Is there anything you are really hoping for for Christmas this year?"

"I want a Walkman." He told her excitedly.

"I don't know Grant, that's a lot of responsibility for a 10 year-old..."

"Mom, I swear I would protect it with my life!"

"I, well, I guess I should have asked before now, dear, but I will think about it." With that she kissed him on the head and left him to go to sleep.

A week later, on Christmas morning, Grant woke to Joey jumping on his bed.

"It's Christmas!" Joey cheered.

"Race you down the stairs," Grant replied.

The Ward boys had ripped through presents like any kids on Christmas morning. When Grant picked up the last one, he knew he would be disappointed this year. The package was entirely too small to be a Walkman. He turned to see what his brother's had received. Jared was already putting the headphones on for his new Walkman. He opened his last package, a Saint Jude medal.

How perfect, the patron saint of lost causes, He thought.

A week later that Grant couldn't help but notice the smashed pieces of a Walkman in the trash. He hadn't asked for anything for Christmas since.


	3. Sheffield, England 1995

Sheffield, England 1995

At just eight year old Jemma Simmons knew what she wanted to do with her life, well mostly at least. She was fascinated by nature. Growing up in Sheffield, which has the most trees per person of any city in Europe, she was able to study it often.

She loved to watch ants carrying their heavy burdens away from a picnic in the park. She was enthralled by the flowers in garden. She was always doing experiment to see what would make them grow. She had a plethora of pets of the years from a bird named Beatrice, with an injured wing, to a rabbit named Da Vinci, she had found after his mother was eaten by a fox.

She never lacked for companionship from nature, but people were a different story. The other children thought she was a bit swatty. They would make fun of her for always raising her hand, or chattering at the teacher. Her parents were both scientist, who encourage free inquiry in the home but weren't always there when she needed them.

On Christmas morning Jemma ran down the stairs excited to see all the gifts her parents had stuffed under the tree. They were all so beautifully wrapped, that she thought it a shame that she would have to rip the paper to find out what was inside. She loved the sights, sounds and smells of the season. She smiled at the mistletoe over the door where her mother and father kissed every night before going to bed. Christmas day always made her a little sad, because she knew that the soon they would once again pack up the twinkling lights and evergreen boughs would find their way to the rubbish bin.

"Happy Christmas, Jemma," her mother smiled looking up from the paper.

"Happy Christmas, Mum, Dad," she grinned, moving to kiss each of her parents on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, dear," her father replied, "I hope you slept well."

"Yes, of course, would you like your presents?" she asked excitedly.

"Don't you want to open your gifts, dear?" her father asked.

"But I worked so hard on them," she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, let's see," her mother smiled at her child's excitement.

Jemma went to the tree and found the rolls of paper she had carefully tied with ribbons. Jemma had spent a great deal of time sketching a wren for her mother and a walnut orb weaver for her father. She handed them to her parents, who carefully unrolled them.

"Oh, Jemma this is excellently rendered," her mother exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, dear, beautiful work," her father agreed.

"So you like them?"

"We love them, but love please open your gifts," her mother urged

"Alright, Mum," she agreed and commenced carefully unwrapping packages.

Later that afternoon, she lay on her bed reading Little Women, a present from her Nan. A shiny new microscope sat at her desk waiting for her next specimen. Her new Anatomy Jane doll was tucked in her arm. As she laughed, cried and laughed again with the March girls, she dreamed that someday she might have someone she could call a sister.


	4. Suffolk, England 1997

Moreton Hall, Suffolk, England 1997

Leo Fitz had been in boarding School for two and a half years, by the age of 10. He had travel home five times, for summer holidays and winter holidays and once for Easter holiday, but this year he wasn't going anywhere. This year, while everyone else was going home or on some fabulous vacation, he was staying at school. It wasn't his choice, he would much rather have been spending time with family. It wasn't even his fault. If he had just left her alone, he would be enjoying his Aunt Sylvie's famous Christmas pudding right now. But no, he had seen her stalking off in the woods well past curfew and he had followed. He had tried to convince her to go back, but she swore that this was the only time she could do her research.

Apparently it is easiest to observe the hunting patterns of Tawny Owls, at 2 in the morning during a full moon. When they returned an hour later cold, but with the information Jemma was seeking, they were immediately marched to the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster had immediately revoked their vacation privileges. And that is how Leo Fitz ended up spending Christmas morning 1997 with Jemma Simmons.

"Happy Christmas, Leo." Jemma greeted happily as she entered the common room.

"What's so happy about it?" he grumbled.

"Come now, Leo, I know that I made a mistake, but we shouldn't let that ruin our holiday."

"What are we supposed to do, Jemma, there is no tree, no family, no Christmas, not even Christmas pudding," he whined.

"Headmistress Norwich said we could go outside. We don't have a tree, but we could hang some holly, maybe even a bough from the cedar tree by the chemistry lab. We could make our own Christmas," she offered.

"My father sent me a case of chem lights we could use to simulate Christmas lights, they won't flicker, but they will glow," Leo replied.

By noon the common room was sprinkled with green, while Jemma and Leo's cheeks were bright red.

"Can we open our gifts, now?" Leo complained.

"Shall we do it together then?" Jemma asked.

Leo nodded and they ran to their rooms to retrieve the packages their parents had sent. Leo tore through his gift quickly, only then looking over at Jemma who was carefully folding the paper from her first gift.

"You're not doing it right," he insisted, making to grab one of her packages.

She slapped his hand away, "I like to take my time," she insisted. Leo felt tortured watching her open the next package with such precision, so he went to survey his own loot.

"I got a Tamagotchi," he offered holding up the gift to show her.

"So did I," Jemma replied holding up her own virtual pet. That was one of the things she missed most about home, Moreton Hall didn't allow pets. In the first days of her new life at boarding school, she had been bullied much the same as she had at home, only now, she couldn't even take solace in nature without getting into trouble. Not only had she gotten herself in trouble, but she had also ruined the holiday of the only person who had been nice her since her arrival.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I know I have ruined your holiday," she snffled.

"No, we have decorations and presents and we can be each other's family," he offered kindly.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Of course, I will be right by your side," he promised.

"Good, then if we are family, I can share my Aunt Diane's Christmas pudding with you," she smiled pulling a Tupperware container from her box.

"Pudding!" Leo grinned, "Now we have everything."

"Thank you for being my family," Jemma said quietly handing over the container.

It was this gesture of kindness that sparked Leo to stay up until three in the morning trying to rewire a tiny motherboard a month later when Jemma's Tamagotchi got sick. From there the pair were cemented as friends and by the end of the school year, no one knew where Fitz stopped and Simmons began.


	5. Fresno, California 1998

St. Agnes Home for Girls, Fresno, California 1998

Sister Mary Katherine was worried. One of her favorite charges was back again. Celine Moreau was a beautiful child, and many people came to look for a child to raise as their own, but Celine always came back. It wasn't her fault really. She was a sweet child. She just didn't know how to fit in.

She was sullen at times, though no one could blame her. Celine had been at St. Agnes for eleven years, and she had seen many other children find homes, but she just kept coming back. Mary Katherine remembered the day a woman in a blazer had apologized for the trouble and put the then two year old Celine into her arms.

She remembered the fear in the woman's eyes. She remembered the strange ID badge labeling the woman a SHIELD agent. She remembered Celine crying herself to sleep for the first week, always asking for her mother. It broke her heart to reflect on such a sad time. She prayed that Celine would find a family every day, but four days before Christmas the Morgan's had dropped her off. She wasn't a good fit.

Now it was Christmas Eve and Sister Mary Katherine had gone to the sanctuary to light candles, when she heard someone crying.

"Celine, Celine dear, what is the matter?" she implored, but the girl just kept kneeling in the middle of the aisle sobbing quietly. "Please child, whatever it is, a burden shared is a burden halved."

"No one will ever love me," Celine sobbed.

"What nonsense is this, dear, god loves you," Mary Katherine reminded.

"No, I mean no one will ever want me," Celine sniffled finally looking into the other women's eyes.

Mary Katherine was devastated by the sheer desolation she saw. "I pray for you every day Celine, morning and night. I pray that someday a family that is worthy of you will come. That you will have a mom and a dad such as you deserve."

"She didn't want to be my mom," Celine's voice broke as she returned her to the floor.

"No, it wasn't that. Mrs. Morgan said that..."

Celine interrupted, "I called Mom, I called her Mom and twelve hours later I was back here. What does that tell you?"

Sister Mary Katherine thought for a long while. As a nun she was not meant to think ill of people, but she could not fathom what kind of people could break a child's heart like that.

"It tells me that god has better plans for you, dear," she finally said.

"All I want is freedom," Celine replied.

"I will see what I can do," the older woman promised, "Now come, dear, let's have some nice mulled cider."

Celine awoke late the next day, she had nothing to be excited about. She was about to get up and get in line for the shower, when she saw an envelope on her nightstand.

Dearest Celine,

I know you yearn to make your own way in the world, but you are still just a child. I have spoken to Mother Superior and come up with a compromise. Enclosed in this envelope is a city bus pass. It is unlimited for a year. You are free to go anywhere the bus can take you between the hours of 8 am and 9pm. You must promise to be safe, and always be home by 9pm or you will lose this opportunity. I pray that this small token will bring you the freedom you so desire.

Sincerely,

Sister Mary Katherine

Celine was shocked by the kindness of the gift. When she turned the envelope the bus pass fell into her hand, but so did a St. Christopher medal. The old woman had spent the little money she had, to purchase the patron saint of travelers to guard her. She was touched. She quickly put the medal around her neck and ran off to thank the only person who truly cared for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone got that this is Skye, In the show she was asked if Skye's her real name and we know it isn't, but I imagine when they dropped her off they gave a fake name to hide her. In my mind she changed her name when she left St. Agnes, as a way of declaring her independence.


	6. Somewhere over the Atlantic, 2013

The Bus, Somewhere over the Atlantic 2013

The team had just finished a recovery mission in the Cape of Good Hope. The asset had been assessed, added to the index and been partnered with a handler. They were on their way to Charleston, for refueling and repairs, but they had missed the Christmas break they were scheduled for.

Ward sat in a 'living room' reading.

May and Coulson were in his office going over op reports.

Skye was in her bunk watching random YouTube videos.

None of them were that upset about missing Christmas. The agents were used to holidays passing without celebration and Skye had only remember one good Christmas in her entire life.

For Fitz and Simmons, it was depressing. They loved Christmas. They had spent many happy times together around the Christmas tree. They wanted to remind the team of the Christmas spirit.

Jemma had picked up a few things to decorate with and Fitz had gotten the recipe for Aunt Sylvie's Christmas pudding. They planned to spend the next few hours on the bus celebrating.

They started with the kitchen, getting the pudding in the oven and making some mulled cider. The whole time they were laughing, reminiscing and singing Christmas carols. The others heard them, and thought it was sweet, but they didn't join in.

Once the treats were done and cooling, Jemma went to her bunk and gathered the decorations. She and Fitz went about decking the plane with twinkling lights, red bows, mistletoe and a tiny cedar sapling she had been growing in her bunk. Ward looked up from time to time, shaking his head at their antics.

"A little help here," Jemma called as she tried to hang the mistletoe.

Ward grumbled, but complied and she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Agent Ward," she smiled happily.

"Merry Christmas, Jemma," he replied.

Fitz cleared his throat, "We are all set, I think, Jem,"

"Oh, excellent, will you go get Skye, while Leo goes to fetch Agents Coulson and May?" Jemma asked Ward.

"What are you two planning?" Ward questioned.

"We are a family. WThe Bus, Somewhere over the Atlantic 2013

The team had just finished a recovery mission in the Cape of Good Hope. The asset had been assessed, added to the index and been partnered with a handler. They were on their way to Charleston, for refueling and repairs, but they had missed the Christmas break they were scheduled for.

Ward sat in a 'living room' reading.

May and Coulson were in his office going over op reports.

Skye was in her bunk watching random YouTube videos.

None of them were that upset about missing Christmas. The agents were used to holidays passing without celebration and Skye had only remember one good Christmas in her entire life.

For Fitz and Simmons, it was depressing. They loved Christmas. They had spent many happy times together around the Christmas tree. They wanted to remind the team of the Christmas spirit.

Jemma had picked up a few things to decorate with and Fitz had gotten the recipe for Aunt Sylvie's pudding. They planned to spend the next few hours on the bus celebrating.

They started with the kitchen, getting the pudding in the oven and making some mulled cider. The whole time they were laughing, reminiscing and singing Christmas carols. The others heard them, and thought it was sweet, but they didn't join in.

Once the treats were done and cooling, Jemma went to her bunk and gathered the decorations. She and Fitz went about decking the plane with twinkling lights, red bows, mistletoe and a tiny cedar sapling she had been growing in her bunk. Ward looked up from time to time, shaking his head at their antics.

"A little help here," Jemma called as she tried to hang the mistletoe.

Ward grumbled, but complied and she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Agent Ward," she smiled happily.

"Merry Christmas, Jemma," he replied.

Fitz cleared his throat, "We are all set, I think, Jem,"

"Oh, excellent, will you go get Skye, while Leo goes to fetch Agents Coulson and May?" Jemma asked Ward.

"What are you two planning?" Ward questioned.

"We are a family, we should celebrate together," Jemma replied with a smile.

By the time Ward made it back with Skye in tow, he had forgotten about the mistletoe, but Jemma stopped them.

"Ah, ha, you two, you are under the mistletoe," she sang happily still fiddling with decorations.

Ward looked up as if it could be avoided, but then looked down at Skye. She didn't wait a second wrapping her arms around his neck, hauling him down and planting a kiss directly on his lips. As fast as she had caught him though, she released him and went to plop herself on the couch.

Ward was stunned for a moment, but moved when he heard the others approach.

"I really don't have time for this," May was complaining.

"Come on, Mei, one hour of team bonding," Coulson's eyes twinkled.

Fitz followed behind them awkwardly.

"Sir, Agent May, Happy Christmas," Jemma greeted happily.

"Merry Christmas, Simmons," Coulson replied.

"Merry Christmas," May mumbled before sitting down in the chair closest to the exit.

"We gathered you here," Simmons started.

"Because over the years, Jem and I have spent many holidays together," Leo continued.

"But now it's not just me and Fitz," Jemma smiled looking around the room.

"Now we get to share our lives with all of you." Leo smiled at Skye. "We made some of our favorites, and we were hoping,"

"That you would join us." Jemma finished.

"We would be happy to," Coulson smiled at the young scientist so full of happiness and excitement.

"You know I'm down for snacks," Skye smiled.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Ward sighed.

"In my family, we always play charades," May offered unexpectedly.

"Perfect," Jemma ran off to grab some paper.

Leo handed out mugs of cider, some doused with vodka, and Christmas pudding. They played charades until Skye was trying to get them guess The Karate Kid and was doing kung Fu moves and knocked over a chair.

Next, Jemma handed each member of the team a small package.

May and Skye received a necklace, while Coulson and Ward received watches.

"Thanks, guys I love it," Skye thanked them scooping them both into a tight hug.

"You are very welcome, though you should know that each of them is really an emergency tracking beacon," Jemma.

"If you are in distress, you just need to say banana pants, and it will send us a signal with your location," Fitz explained.

"Banana pants?" Ward asked, wondering if the scientist had a screw loose.

"Well it had to be something you would never say," Fitz was offended to be questioned about what he thought a rather ingenious invention.

"They are great," Skye soothed, "I actually have gifts too, hold on."

A moment later she returned with an arm full of presents wrapped in newspaper. She handed each person a gift before sitting down next to Jemma.

"I have to warn you that at St. Agnes we always had homemade gift for the most part, so don't get too excited," she said self-consciously.

First to open his gift was Coulson, who got a car cleaning kit and an offer of a free wash and wax. When Phil smiled happily at the gift, Skye couldn't help but say something.

"I guess I have permission to touch Lola," she smirked.

"Don't push it," Coulson laughed, but he knew that he would see her sitting in his most precious possession sooner rather than later.

Then May opened her gift was a homemade snow globe, with a winter scape and a tiny cabin, glittery snowflakes sprinkling over it. She had no visible reaction, except to say a quiet thank you, but inside she smiled thinking of the happy Christmas's of her childhood. She didn't know how Skye had decided to make her such a gift, but she was thankful.

Ward went next with the largest package, which turned out to be a custom magnetic checker board, half the pieces were sky blue with a Skyy vodka logo and the other half here black with a tiny Jack Daniels logo. He thanked her and knew that there was only one person he would be playing checkers with any time soon.

Fitz looked at the envelope in his hands and felt a little disappointed, but it would be rude not to see what was inside. He pulled it open and was surprised to find a zip drive.

"I wrote you a code to increase the security on the dwarves," Skye explained. "The gift also comes with a lab cleaning the next time Jem brings home dead things."

Fitz looked at his gift again, this time with excitement. "Thank you, Skye that is very thoughtful."

Last to go was Jemma. She carefully unfolded the newsprint, until Leo ripped it from her hands.

"Its newspaper Jem, you are not keeping it," he huffed, handing her the brooch from inside the package.

Jemma looked annoyed at Leo, but them she looked down at the gift in her hand.

"Oh Skye, this is lovely," she cooed. The brooch was in the shape of a flower with sky blue petals and a beautiful rose quartz in the middle.

"I'm glad you like it," Skye blushed.

"I love it," Jemma promised giving Skye a tight hug.

"I read somewhere that rose quartz is supposed to mean sisterly love, and you know you are like the sister I never had so…" Skye looked away embarrassed. Jemma just hugged her tighter, smiling at finally having found the sister she had been searching for most of her life.

"What next on the agenda?" Coulson asked.

Everyone looked around.

"We could play candy canes?" Ward offered.

'What's candy canes?" Skye asked.

"It's like spoons, only you use candy canes." Ward explained.

They all agreed and soon sat around the table fighting over candy canes. May never lost, but when it devolved into wild hand slapping she excused herself.

When each of others returned to their bunks, there was a brightly wrapped, unlabeled packages sitting on their bed. Each was amazed at the gift they received. They were personal and thoughtful and perfect. Though they all assumed that May had left the mystery gifts no one ever got the courage to ask the stern agent. That is except Agent Coulson whose bright wrapped gift, happened to be Agent May.

A/N: Ok people, tons of great feedback which ThrillllS me to bits, only problem now is where to go from here the plan is to have Christmas 2023 with the team, what does that look like? Is everyone still around, are they friends, enemies, lovers? All the other chapter were completed before I started posting, but I am wondering what the readers want to see in the future. Thanks for your input and Happy Reading!e should celebrate together," Jemma replied with a smile.

By the time Ward made it back with Skye in tow, he had forgotten about the mistletoe, but Jemma stopped them.

"Ah, ha, you two, you are under the mistletoe," she sang happily still fiddling with decorations.

Ward looked up as if it could be avoided, but then looked down at Skye. She didn't wait a second wrapping her arms around his neck, hauling him down and planting a kiss directly on his lips. As fast as she had caught him though, she released him and went to plop herself on the couch.

Ward was stunned for a moment, but moved when he heard the others approach.

"I really don't have time for this," May was complaining.

"Come on, Mei, one hour of team bonding," Coulson's eyes twinkled.

Fitz followed behind them awkwardly.

"Sir, Agent May, Happy Christmas," Jemma greeted happily.

"Merry Christmas, Simmons," Coulson replied.

"Merry Christmas," May mumbled before sitting down in the chair closest to the exit.

"We gathered you here," Simmons started.

"Because over the years, Jem and I have spent many holidays together," Leo continued.

"But now it's not just me and Fitz," Jemma smiled, looking around the room.

"Now we get to share our lives with all of you." Leo smiled at Skye. "We made some of our favorites, and we were hoping,"

"That you would join us." Jemma finished.

"We would be happy to," Coulson smiled at the young scientist so full of happiness and excitement.

"You know I'm down for snacks," Skye smiled.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Ward sighed.

"In my family, we always play charades," May offered unexpectedly.

"Perfect," Jemma ran off to grab some paper.

Leo handed out mugs of cider, some doused with vodka, and Christmas pudding. They played charades until Skye was trying to get them guess The Karate Kid and was doing kung Fu moves and knocked over a chair.

Next, Jemma handed each member of the team a small package.

May and Skye received a necklace, while Coulson and Ward received watches.

"Thanks, guys I love it," Skye thanked them scooping them both into a tight hug.

"You are very welcome, though you should know that each of them is really an emergency tracking beacon," Jemma.

"If you are in distress, you just need to say banana pants, and it will send us a signal with your location," Fitz explained.

"Banana pants?" Ward asked, wondering if the scientist had a screw loose.

"Well it had to be something you would never say," Fitz was offended to be questioned about what he thought a rather ingenious invention.

"They are great," Skye soothed, "I actually have gifts too, hold on."

A moment later she returned with an arm full of presents wrapped in newspaper. She handed each person a gift before sitting down next to Jemma.

"I have to warn you that at St. Agnes we always had homemade gift for the most part, so don't get too excited," she said self-consciously.

First to open his gift was Coulson, who got a car cleaning kit and an offer of a free wash and wax. When Phil smiled happily at the gift, Skye couldn't help but say something.

"I guess I have permission to touch Lola," she smirked.

"Don't push it," Coulson laughed, but he knew that he would see her sitting in his most precious possession sooner rather than later.

Then May opened her gift was a homemade snow globe, with a winter scape and a tiny cabin, glittery snowflakes sprinkling over it. She had no visible reaction, except to say a quiet thank you, but inside she smiled thinking of the happy Christmas's of her childhood. She didn't know how Skye had decided to make her such a gift, but she was thankful.

Ward went next with the largest package, which turned out to be a custom magnetic checker board, half the pieces were sky blue with a Skyy vodka logo and the other half here black with a tiny Jack Daniels logo. He thanked her and knew that there was only one person he would be playing checkers with any time soon.

Fitz looked at the envelope in his hands and felt a little disappointed, but it would be rude not to see what was inside. He pulled it open and was surprised to find a zip drive.

"I wrote you a code to increase the security on the dwarves," Skye explained. "The gift also comes with a lab cleaning the next time Jem brings home dead things."

Fitz looked at his gift again, this time with excitement. "Thank you, Skye that is very thoughtful."

Last to go was Jemma. She carefully unfolded the newsprint, until Leo ripped it from her hands.

"Its newspaper Jem, you are not keeping it," he huffed, handing her the brooch from inside the package.

Jemma looked annoyed at Leo, but them she looked down at the gift in her hand.

"Oh Skye, this is lovely," she cooed. The brooch was in the shape of a flower with sky blue petals and a beautiful rose quartz in the middle.

"I'm glad you like it," Skye blushed.

"I love it," Jemma promised giving Skye a tight hug.

"I read somewhere that rose quartz is supposed to mean sisterly love, and you know you are like the sister I never had so…" Skye looked away embarrassed. Jemma just hugged her tighter, smiling at finally having found the sister she had been searching for most of her life.

"What next on the agenda?" Coulson asked.

Everyone looked around.

"We could play candy canes?" Ward offered.

'What's candy canes?" Skye asked.

"It's like spoons, only you use candy canes." Ward explained.

They all agreed and soon sat around the table fighting over candy canes. May never lost, but when it devolved into wild hand slapping she excused herself.

When each of others returned to their bunks, there was a brightly wrapped, unlabeled packages sitting on their bed. Each was amazed at the gift they received. They were personal and thoughtful and perfect. Though they all assumed that May had left the mystery gifts no one ever got the courage to ask the stern agent. That is except Agent Coulson whose bright wrapped gift, happened to be Agent May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this was written during season one making this the "present" chapter. Hope you liked it!


	7. Torrance, California 2023

Ward Residence, Torrance, California, 2023

In the years after Agent Grant Ward started a relationship with a hacker named Skye, he had learned many things about himself. He had learned that he enjoyed bubble baths, with a certain someone. He learned that if you say 'have you tried turning it off and back on' to a hacker, they will throw something at you. He learned that when you get hit with a hula girl dash ornament, it takes five stitches to close your head. He learned the joy of companionship and the joys of cooking. The last thing was mostly because if it were up to Skye, they would survive on coffee, energy drinks, alcohol and candy.

"Skye, if you keep eating those there won't be any left for your sweet potatoes," Grant reminded, when he saw her sneak another handful of mini marshmallows.

"You're no fun," she whined, jumping down from the counter top with less grace than usual due to rather round midsection. "I am going to go watch Miracle on 34th Street."

Grant chuckled to himself before checking on the ham in the oven. He was in charge of Christmas dinner this year. The team had disbanded a few years ago, but they still saw each other from time to time, and they always got together around Christmas. This year the group was converging on the residence of the newly married Skye and Grant Ward. He had just finished mashing the potatoes, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Skye called. She pulled open the door only to be nearly bowled over twin three year olds.

"Charlie, Marie, please be careful," Jemma chased after the children, as Leo caught Skye's arm to keep her top heavy form from falling.

"Uncle Ward, I got a Power Ranger mega-morpher from Santa!" Charlie came flying into the kitchen.

"Careful Charlie," Grant cautioned, blocking the child from getting to close to the stove, while trying to appraise the flashing toy in his hand. "That is pretty cool."

"I got a doctor kit, so I can give Auntie Skye's baby a check-up," Marie informed him seriously.

"Well, if you are anything like your mother, I'm sure you will do a great job," he answered, picking up the little girl so she could press her stethoscope to his chest.

"Sorry about them, Grant," Jemma apologized, finally catching up to the children.

"Not at all, Jem, Merry Christmas," He smiled at her. This was another thing he had learned about himself. He really liked kids. They were honest and innocent and easy to please.

"Happy Christmas," Jemma smiled at her friend.

"Where are Melinda and Phil?" Leo asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Mum, I need to give you a check-up," Marie said pulling her mother into a chair.

"But I had a check-up before we left the house, Sweetling," she reminded, only to have a fake thermometer shoved in her open mouth.

"Melinda said they are running a little late but they should be here soon," Skye commented.

"High-Ya" Charlie yelled, judo chopping Grants leg, as the man himself continued to toss salad.

"Do you need a hand?" Jemma asked, starting to stand only to be pushed back into her seat.

"You need a shot," Marie determined jabbing her mother's arm with a bunt piece of plastic.

"We are all set, just need to set the table," Grant assured her.

"That, I can do," Skye said, moving to kiss her husband on the cheek, before grabbing the plates.

With perfect timing, the doorbell rang again, as Skye was putting the last dish in its place.

"I got it," Grant said, as everyone else was getting settled around the table, except Charlie who continued to chop at Grant's legs.

"Merry Christmas," Grant greeted his former boss and Agent May.

"Merry Christmas, Ward," Melinda greeted.

"Auntie May, I got a mega morpher from Santa," Charlie took her hand, dragging her away. By the time Phil and Grant got to the table, Melinda was getting a check-up, while Charlie tried to chop her arm, which still moved lighting fast.

"Are we all set?" Grant asked looking around happily at his family.

"Looks like it," Skye smiled, squeezing his hand as he took the seat next to her.

Dishes were passed and food consumed. Jokes were shared and old stories told with great enthusiasms. Everyone was glad that they could share this time together, which had all started with mulled cider and Christmas pudding somewhere over the Atlantic.

"I have some news," Grant offered when there was a pause in conversation. Everyone gave him their attention. "With this little lady on the way," his hand ran over Skye's baby bump, "I have decided to stop doing specialist work. I took a position at the academy, with more regular hours and considerably less risk of not getting to hold my baby girl."

"Oh, Grant that is wonderful," Jemma gushed.

"I am very happy for you two," Leo congratulated him.

"Are you sure you're up for that, Ward?" Melinda questioned, "Some of these newbies are pretty green."

Melinda had been working at the academy for four years now, ever since she and Phil had decided to move in together.

"Well, I did train one of the best agents the agency has very seen," he smiled at his wife, kissing the top of her head, "and just think how green she was when she stepped onto the Bus."

"Hey," Skye grimaced, punching him in the arm, "I wasn't that bad, and if someone hadn't been draggin me with a bag over my head, I'm sure I would have been just fine."

Everyone laughed.

"While we are making announcement," Jemma started when the laughter died down.

"We have a bit of an announcement ourselves," Leo continued.

"We are,"

"Expecting!"

Skye jumped from her chair running around the table and throwing her arms around her friend. "Oh, Jem, congratulation! Our babies are going to grow up together!" she squealed excitedly. "We could take them to the park, and they could have playdates, and we could…"

"Honey, you have to let her breath," Grant reminded, sometimes Skye forgot her own strength.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," she said, pulling back from the slightly winded Englishwoman, "I am just so excited."

Skye returned to her seat, as everyone else offered their congratulations.

"Mum, we're full can we watch a movie on the tablet?" Marie asked.

"Of course, sweetling, you know where it is just go sit on the couch and don't break anything," Jemma smiled at her children, happy to have a little adult conversation. She had cut back her hours, since the twins were born, to be home with them more. She had a lab in the basement, and would often work late into the night, after tucking the children into bed, her husband working happily beside her as they solved unsolvable problems for SHIELD.

When everyone finished eating, Melinda excused herself disappearing for a while, leaving the others to clear the table. They all moved to the living room, Leo and Jemma joined their children on the couch. Phil spread out on the loveseat and Skye sat on the arm of the recliner. Grant went to refill drinks, and returned with a deck of cards and a box of candy canes.

"Anyone up for a quick game?" he asked, sitting down in the recliner and pulling Skye into his lap.

"Not this again," Melinda sighed, settling herself next to Phil on the loveseat. "You know I always win."

"Don't be so cocky, Melinda, Skye beat you last year," Grant reminded her proudly.

"It was a fluke," the older woman insisted.

"Only one way to find out," Skye taunted raising a challenging eyebrow at Melinda.

"Actually, I had a thing," Phil interrupted the on going battle for most bad*ss chick, standing up only to turn and kneel in front of Melinda, who stared at him in utter disbelief. He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, and Skye and Jemma gasped with excitement.

"Mei, you know that I love you more than anything in the Marvel universe. I have for more than thirty years. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he opened the box, revealing a simple, delicate but beautiful ring.

Everyone in the room held their breath.

"OOOOh, Aunt May, Uncle Phil got you a princess ring!" Marie interrupted the moment excitedly.

The comment snapped Melinda from her ruminations on the man in front of her. She knew what she needed to do to be happy. She launched herself at him, kissing him passionately, until both children began a chorus of eeewwwwws.

"I take that as a yes?" Phil smiled happily.

"Yes," she laughed, pulling him to his feet. He put the ring on her finger and everyone cheered.

At the end of the night, they were already making plans for the next gathering. After they had said goodbye to their guest, Grant did a last check of the house, while Skye walked slowly up the stairs.

"Grant?" she called nervously, her senses on alert suddenly.

"Yes?" he asked running up the stairs, when he heard the panic in her voice.

"Did you leave the nursery door open?" she asked. She always kept that door closed, but now it was slightly ajar, leading her to believe that there might be an intruder.

"No." he said decisively, moving ahead of her and throw the door open and clear the room. Once inside, he calmed immediately. There in the center of the room, was a beautiful hand craved cradle.

"Its fine, babe," he called to her. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Oh, honey, it's so beautiful," she said tears springing to her eyes.

"I know," he squeezed her in a tight hug.

"We are so lucky."

"I know."

"I love our family," she smiled happily.

"Yeah, me too."

If anyone had told him growing up that this would be his life, he would have laughed at them, but now he knew that true happiness could come from the strangest of circumstances. Like agreeing to train a hacker with no field experience, but the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> When Coulson calls her Mei that is a pet name, short for melinda, still pronounced may, but it sounds different to her.


End file.
